


约稿合集

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuntboy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 约得稿子，谢谢各位金主爸爸，我给你们磕头了，哐哐哐，这里全都是约稿的，请看好CP以及相关的tag，后续有别的约稿我也会跟进的，谢谢谢谢谢谢谢，请大家多多找我约稿，孩子没钱给女儿买新皮肤了，也没有钱买药了。这里所有的放出都是已经过金主的同意。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 站街play PWP Cuntboy！维吉尔 女性器官描写 DV两人之间的情趣 5DV 略有点dirty-talk 有点荡妇羞辱 但丁站街 
> 
> 作者的话 谢谢约稿！呜呜呜呜呜

“闭嘴，”年长者的喘息被埋没在老旧的皮革内，凹陷的腰肢被紧扣，狠压在沙发上的肺部蜷缩在一块浓烈的缩张，窒息感夹杂着肉欲的极上几乎要将他的所有撕碎，最后凭借着身后施虐者拉近的一个浓湿的耳语星点的拼接回来，维吉尔固执的偏过脑袋，只露出发红的耳根，抓紧不堪折磨的皮衣。

“闭嘴。”他听到自己没有任何威严的命令道。

这番被人操弄的几乎抬不起脑袋却还要高高在上的模样着实逗乐了身后赤裸着上半身的家伙，但丁也不知道该说点什么，甚至浮夸地在对方即将盛怒的底线之前俯身亲吻那高耸起的漂亮肩胛骨，就像是濒死的蝴蝶般于他粗糙的胡茬与滚烫的嘴唇下颤抖。

他不太清楚对方是否想要一个热切的亲吻，就像是热恋中的情侣，紧闭着的眼睛享受感官的极致，两块肉紧贴着两块肉，喘息与感叹潮热的从中挤出，这是性爱里面包含“爱”的一面，不过，他们应该只能单纯地谈论“性”。

“对不起，亲爱的好先生，”他拍了拍男子的臀部，原本冷白色的肉块在他的一阵谈得上不甚温柔的搓弄下染上潮红，虽然他看起来过分的纤瘦，但是造物者偏偏垂怜这家伙，屁股上还是有那么点肉——这不是一名接近两米身高男子应有的身材。

两米高的男子什么样的呢，他们往往看起来很吓人，但丁不合时宜地在这场溢出情感的性交易里想起来了在健身房里被蛋白质填充的肌肉块，“我就是这么多话，但是呢，多付一百美金可以让我安静。”

他能从肌肉的颤动大概猜得出胯下紧抓着皮夹克男子此刻的想法，抢先一步扣押住对方欲抬起的脖颈将其老老实实地掌握在原有的节奏里，突然的深入蹭过男子的敏感点让其发出一声不成调子的呻吟，但丁用脚趾都能猜得到八九不离十的是愤怒以及对他无礼态度的不满。他大概率会觉得今天真他妈的倒霉，居然遇到了服务态度如此低劣的家伙——早知道就应该往更深处的红灯区走走，往往站在最前边的家伙准没有好货色，可比起这些，但丁更加心疼的是在银白色头发男子手下的那件被撕扯处皱纹的猩红色的外套，也许他得多收点钱。

但丁不会忘记站在街头抽着烟，皱着眉头思考他的下一顿饭该怎么处理的时候，一双长靴出现在面前的场景，——没有想到今晚那么快就会有拿着金钱买春的家伙出现。

不得不承认的便是对方有一双好看的冷色眸子，也的确没有想到在这种肮脏的地方会遇到一位看起来如此干净的家伙，早已适应这个街道的但丁也胡子拉碴，有趣的是干净不单纯的体现在外貌，身上散发的冷松气息倒是让但丁感到少有的口干舌燥。

他干巴巴地拿着5张平整过分的百元美金钞票就像是一名蹩脚的演员背台词，找不到任何欲望调子的声线让但丁一时之间还以为对方是跟他做什么正当的交易。

——老天，这来了个人傻钱多的金主，让他跑了肯定是我智商有十足的问题，但丁一把抢过对方捏的过轻的钞票，这五百美金其实可以足够将他带走过夜，过几个晚上都没有问题，他就是这么的便宜。

只不过他非得把自己弄得有多么值钱般，偏要将皱着眉头的男人带回到他楼上破旧的小仓库里，没错了，他往日就是在这个破烂的房间里赚钱的，哪管对方提出要洗澡的建议，“好先生，原来你来这里嫖娼还带洗澡的吗？”但丁笑着反问了他一句，把后者将要说的话再次完美的憋进了肚子。

谁知道呢，今天可能是但丁·斯巴达的幸运日，光是出点力气就能赚到五百美金，为了对得起这个数字他难得对这名甚至比他还要高的淡漠男子用上了点耐心，说不准他还会做回头客？如果能包养自己说不准更好了，嗨，要是对面跟他大眼瞪小眼的贱人知道了说不准气的把那双扯了丝的袜子拿来上吊。

假装随意问了对方的名字，可惜的是抿紧的嘴唇与警惕的眼神足够说明了对方不情愿的真实心态，他看起来倒像是一时之间想要下来体验肮脏底层生活的上层人，那件暗蓝色的披风足够价格不菲，“好吧，好先生，你不说也没有任何关系。”

但丁耸了耸肩膀体贴地帮对方的裤子脱了下来，露出对方修长的双腿，一手温柔甚至谈的上是过分娴熟地撸动半勃的前端，带茧的拇指搓弄过马眼，满意地听到压抑的喘息，“连一个愚笨的假名都不愿意施舍给我吗，好吧，那也没有关系，但是我这里有个规矩，不主动说名儿的都叫’维吉尔’。”

“什么？”但丁没有足够的耐心等待对方问问题，要知道干这一行的最重要的便是时间，快速解决完这一单让对方开心后便仓促的擦掉液体，穿上裤子接待下一个可能的客人。

凭借着体重与身材的优势，但丁完美的将“维吉尔”压在沙发上，不管老旧的弹簧发出不堪重负的破裂声，也不理会对方抗拒的拉扯，他亲吻着对方的鬓角，将原本打理得一丝不苟的整齐发型揉乱，粗糙的舌苔在下巴弧线留下淫糜的水渍，而他另外一只手早已不安分的滑入大腿内侧，挑起一边眉毛惊讶于没有内裤的存在，

“冷静点，宝贝，维吉尔是个好听的名字，难道你不喜欢吗？或者，我可以更加亲昵点，叫你维吉，如何？放心这点不收钱。”

在那么长时间的接客生涯里，但丁自诩什么客人没有见过，那些挺着大肚腩的女人一屁股将他半条命坐没了也不是没有的事情，这跟年轻时候完全不能比了，要不然怎么会让对面那家伙笑掉大牙。

可是，今晚这直接拿着五百块扇他脸的家伙的确刷新了他过往所有的认知，不单单是金钱上的大度，两根手指深入那隐秘却又敏感的区域，紧致的湿热热情的吸吮入侵者，他确实没有想到在这不起眼的小缝里藏着一个漂亮的器官。

颜色浅嫩，在前戏途中早已湿的一塌糊涂，根本没有任何抚弄那圆滚的阴蒂却已从肉缝里冒出脑袋，轻轻的搓弄便能惹起对方带有恼怒的低吟，却又没有阻止，反倒是淫荡的将双腿掰开撑得更大，明明新涌出的粘液早已出卖了你很爽，难道不是吗？

手指往上轻轻勾弄，维吉尔便痉挛的绷紧架在但丁肩膀上的双腿，准没错，他的敏感点甚至还过分的低，手指找准频率进出夹杂着咕啾的水声，昂起的下巴扬起漂亮的弧线，没有过多的毛发，干净的令人有些羡慕——其实但丁也觉得自己在接客这方面烦人的很，他现在却想要贴在对方的耳边湿濡地询问对方是否生过孩子，这听起来也许有点冒犯。

可还没有等到将这个坏主意捏定并付出行动，维吉尔呜咽着下意识夹紧双腿，还未来得及抽出手指的但丁蛮横的顶开，便看到对方狼狈地吹出一腿，从缝隙挤开的淫液落的深色。

但丁笑了，敏感的客人永远是他最欢迎的家伙了，毕竟只要用点心思对方就能很好的打发，趁着对方还仰躺在沙发上喘息的份，但丁便将手指抽出，拉出一掉丝线却被他无所谓地擦在了掉在旁边的裤子上，这可能是客人的——谁他妈在乎呢。

嘴巴紧紧地贴上湿润的区域，呼噜的吮吸水声，厚重地扫过微张的阴唇，顶弄缩合的穴口，最后舌尖轻轻地挑弄倚靠最高点的圆滚，他紧抓着对方不甚安分的双跨，力度之大都掐出印记，他有伴侣吗——但丁搔弄着对方的雌穴坏心眼地神游——他会注意到这寻欢的贱人胯下被妓子留下的暗色痕迹吗。

仍处于小高潮范围的维吉尔哪里抵挡的住来自于但丁有技巧且不停歇的进攻，他推搡着对方的埋在胯下的脑袋，却没有任何办法，他眼角夹着一片朦胧的水光，身体本能地颤抖着，新一轮高潮的来临他咬着嘴唇发誓一定要将这不懂规矩的蠢蛋撕成碎片。

后入一直是维吉尔所讨厌的姿势，这个方位让他根本无法获得极好的视野，而在魔界里失去高点的控制便容易沦落被人鱼肉的场景，他就像是最为低等的魔生物般匍匐着享受着来自于雄方的操弄，支撑着体重的膝盖被摩挲到发红的热，粗大的阴茎将他可怜的穴口撑开，所有都是满涨的疼痛与顶峰。

他一时之间有点想不明白到底是谁花钱招妓的人，满当撑开体内的老二大部分拔出后又重重地撞上深处，直直地顶上子宫外口震的牙后跟酸麻，快意窜过全身让他恐慌地想要逃走，漫过鼻尖的全是对方的气息，却又被拉住细瘦的脚踝回到控制范围内，他敢打赌现在自己闻起来也和但丁一样糟糕。

“忘了跟你说，好先生，算是我送你的特殊服务吧，”但丁亲吻着维吉尔眼角溢出的眼泪，轻柔地宛若对待枝头上摇摇欲坠的花，可他胯下的举动却是矛盾的极端，手指深入不自觉张开的嘴内，夹住湿滑的舌头，往后压弄，也许他们是有点玩的过火了，但他敢确定兄长是喜欢被这般对待，真的是奇怪的癖好，  
“要知道，嗯哼，我这里内射还要额外收两百的，不过今天是你幸运日了，恭喜你，亲爱的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Nero/Vergil Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Nero Cuntboy!Vergil PWP Mpreg non-con violence 
> 
> 作者的话 谢谢约稿！❤️
> 
> Summary 大概就是个很奇怪的设定，就是……唔，ABO世界里的N将睡梦中的、cuntboy设定世界里的V给上了，并且每天晚上都在跟他做爱，指的是梦里。而维吉尔Cuntboy设定里的N看到了他那个世界里的DV做爱，现在cuntboy设定里的NV见面了x

维吉尔尝试着挣扎起身，半皱着眉头将不断拉扯着他的鲁莽小子一脚踢翻下地，可他根本拗不过对方吃了奶似的力道，只感觉火一般的疼痛伴随着金属的微冷，熔烧的火苗吞噬夜晚的宁静发出噼啪的脆响，微烫的体温让维吉尔想要松手，恶魔的温度让他咋舌。  
毛躁的短发摩挲着，痒酥酥的，银白色宛若银河挂着的星落，这是斯巴达家族才有的血脉与标志——现实生活中难以找到第三个拥有如此自然的白发，他不分时候地想到了雨天撑伞看到的纸箱里的流浪奶狗，它们很粘人，清楚地知道人类同情与怜悯的极限，会用湿漉漉的眼睛直勾勾地盯着你，奶声奶气嗷呜嗷呜地歪歪瘸瘸跟在你沾水的脚印后。  
有点听不清楚到底在恳求着何物，分不清到底是荒谬的梦境还是真实的事物，无论是肌肤的触感亦或是性的索取都是如此的缥缈却又现实，维吉尔感觉他一根手指都抬不起来，他想要厉声斥责这名不知天高地厚的家伙，老虎的尾巴可是摸不得——但他可悲地发现嘴里除了破碎的呻吟与沉重的喘息开外，喉管迫切地跟大脑最为严格的命令背道而驰。  
这实在是太好笑了，黑界里闻风丧胆的传奇人物在此刻居然任人鱼肉，被迫分开的大腿被过分娴熟的分开，急不可耐地挤进风格倒有点——维吉尔有点恍惚——有点但丁年轻的时候那愚笨的做事风格，他的双胞胎弟弟在还不懂事的时候——不过还是青春期的受害者，也是这般不讲道理也听不进任何道理，他傻乎乎地觉得能用暴力和性爱解决所有事情。  
可维吉尔却又矛盾地知道，面前这闪烁着金橙色眸子的银白色头发男子并不是他最亲密的弟弟，不是现在那躲在背后连父亲事业都不敢在多插足的骚红色夹克上年纪大叔，他已经有很长时间没有见到淡但丁了，维吉尔咬了咬牙，将那声呻吟勉勉强强地藏在牙后跟。  
——面前的男人是个恶魔，维吉尔心里笃定地想到，可他却一点都不害怕，兴许是往日强大的权力与高高在上的位置让他盲目地轻视所有一切，也许他本来在梦境里就是个杀人如饮水的恶魔，这倒是挺符合他的形象。  
但有一点说不过去，维吉尔晕沉沉地想到，他能隐隐地感觉到挣开蓝色羽翼的男子跟他关系还算得上是融洽——这个词语到没有“亲密”来的让维吉尔感到反胃。  
裤子被粗糙地褪下，露出苍白且修长的双腿，稳稳地托在对方双手中，没留足任何喘息的余地，狰狞而又可怕的机械造物已经来到了更为湿濡的地区，直直地步入主题。  
这一定是在做梦，维吉尔半眯着眼睛享受着年轻人给予的免费服务，毕竟现实生活中哪有现在荒谬的情节，幽蓝色的翅膀幻化成类手模样掐住维吉尔精瘦的腰杆，而人类的手指插入了隐秘的入口，闯入者不带任何招呼的进出让维吉尔下意识地闷哼出声，拱起腰杆恼怒地想要一脚踹开身后不懂情事的傻子，他可不是那些花点钱就能够百计听从的娼妓。  
撞入视线里便是那双过分无辜甚至谈的上是可怜巴巴的眼睛，他有点恍惚——恶魔会有这般软弱无能只靠卖惨的家伙吗？  
在此途中湿濡的紧密触感从下巴弧度一路蜿蜒到耳后，细密的亲吻激荡起一阵无名的酥麻，维吉尔从未见到如此黏腻与漫长的情事，体内凭借着有爱液分泌而横冲直撞的手指倒是显得有点不协调的突兀，维吉尔抿紧下嘴唇，他不想要让对方知道此刻不断上升的快意让他舒适的半蜷缩脚趾，对于这名常在高位沐浴枪林弹雨的完美男人而言，可能是个变调的屈服前兆，向一个陌生人低头是维吉尔从来不会做的事情。  
他仍旧在嘟嘟囔囔说着什么，听不清楚，维吉尔烦躁地一把掐住了他仍旧残留婴儿肥的面庞，怎么看都像是青春期还未来得及退出舞台，在此途中对方下意识地说出了一句脏话，却又小心翼翼地猫着眼睛打量着维吉尔的反应，做错事情的孩子也不过如此——维吉尔愣了一下。  
生疏的手法突然重重地擦过前端挺立的阴蒂，敏感的小豆子被摁捏往上推挤，拨弄的痛感裂开无限分支的快感，这一次他没有办法捏紧闷紧的喉咙高昂地呻吟出声，夹紧的穴道让恶魔眼眸亮了起来，找对了方向让他感到兴奋，黏腻的情液将手指之间拉扯出淫糜的丝线。  
维吉尔一时之间不能很好地确定对方的年龄，毛茸茸的短发与发红的鼻尖，他看起来也不过是刚成年的模样，或者是在家里被妈妈宠坏的小屁孩，的确，惯坏的坏孩子。  
他亲吻的技巧也是幼稚且毛躁，维吉尔几乎要喘不过气，他的吻技虽然谈不上优秀，但对付面前的家伙还是绰绰有余，他想要告诉对方并不是将对方亲吻到几乎无法呼吸的程度就是喜欢，你又不是一只狗——维吉尔抓扯着他的头发，下了点力度，只希望能够无声地命令对方留有空间的余地——为何老是对对方的下嘴唇恋恋不舍。  
很明显的是他将维吉尔这系列做法当做了无声的催促，金属拉链落下，高抬起的双腿与不带任何防护措施插入的老二，挤入紧致的小口短暂缓冲了进程，而紧接着满满当当的填满感让维吉尔下意识的抓紧了后背，被挤碎的呻吟融化在融化的半夜微冷，双腿圈在对方强有力的腰上随着进出的动作小弧度的晃动，没有过多的前戏直接鲁莽地闯入让维吉尔并不好受。  
阴户浅嫩的唇瓣混杂着淫液黏腻被顶开趴在一边，慌忙地给这尺寸可观的巨物让开位置，他插得如此之深如此之满让维吉尔腹部一阵疼痛抽动，干燥扭曲的阴毛蹭弄着细嫩的阴部，若有若无挠搔着充血挺立的圆滚，微小蹿流的快感让维吉尔发出如猫一般满足的呼噜声。  
轻点，他不太清楚这句话是否说了出口，大脑仍旧昏沉，却又不妨碍性爱刺激的因子像是破裂的苏大气泡般不断冒腾，很明显的是对方还是一如既往的用那双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着，可胯部粗糙的进出速度根本没有停缓的可能。  
他根本不知道维吉尔的敏感点到底在哪里，却靠着摩挲带来的热度与细密的快感堆叠在体内不留任何力感冲撞，肉体拍击发出的清脆响声黏腻地融化在潮湿的咕啾水声，那双恶魔的翅膀倒是提供了便利，紧抓住维吉尔半强迫他随着自身的喜好走，时不时擦过敏感的子宫口让维吉尔一阵无法控制的痉挛。  
他埋在对方的脖颈里，不知道自身是否是丢人的哭泣了——该死的，他低声咒骂道，假若让他抓住是哪个不知道轻重的混球对他做这码事请，他一定要将这家伙的脑袋割下来丢在市中心的门口做警示作用，去他妈的警察的追捕与名声的损坏。  
像是受到了之前的启发，——对方倒是在这点上学的挺快，机械手来到了前端不知轻重地揉捏着阴蒂，如同欣赏掂量着一颗成熟饱满的草莓，尾椎爆发的快感让维吉尔双唇微张，殷红的舌尖吐出一时之间根本没有意识到要将其收回，失态的模样在对方的眼里一览无遗。  
他被硬生生地干性操到高潮，没有带任何的前兆，急速不断攀升的快意让他大腿在对方温热的手心里抖得一塌糊涂，潮吹出的淫液被饱满伞状前端推挤入内，断续感让维吉尔有种类似于失禁的错觉，羞耻感再一次凌驾在年长者的自尊心之上，倒是对方抢先一步吻上了维吉尔的发肿的双唇，没有任何停下来让维吉尔喘息的趋势，大脑一片放空让维吉尔根本没有听清楚对方到底含含糊糊说着什么有的没的，可维吉尔却一句都听不懂——为什么？  
他们不知道做了多久，维吉尔只感到腹部发热的烫，——这只知道讨食却又不知道劳动的狼崽，他的阴唇此刻应该都被操到红肿，一时之间应该没有办法很好地恢复原状缩在原来的位置，光是走路都能摩擦到发热得疼，一想到如此维吉尔便愤愤地抽着鼻子，他腰杆一阵难堪地发酸，并不怀疑他的大腿内侧已经被掐出了一片暧昧的红。  
幸运却又不幸的是他的所有性爱节奏都在对方的手里，无法自我很好操控的身体让维吉尔产生一种糟糕却又淫荡的错觉——他就像是对方用来泄欲的工具。  
加快的进出频率让维吉尔大概能够猜到对方接下来要干什么，即便眼泪朦胧了视线，年长者的思绪倒是猛地清醒的可怕，他挣扎着想要踢开对方，用平日训斥下人的凶狠口吻让对方射在外面，——你没有带上避孕套，他可不想再次怀孕——为什么是再？  
所有淡漠不近人情的举止在维吉尔与其对视的一瞬间被无声的化解，他居然少有的一瞬间心软，对一个陌生人心软，一名从未谋面将他按在地上操干的恶魔屈服了倔强与固执。  
可就在这晃神的瞬间他被直直地射了一子宫粘稠的精液，量多的几乎兜不住，只能堪堪地从两人交合的接连处暧昧的往外滴落，维吉尔没敢抖着手指去触碰腹部看看是否鼓了起来。  
脖子上传来的撕裂疼痛完完全全出乎了维吉尔的意料，高潮带来的空缺白感随即跌下的撕心裂肺之痛让他疯狂地想要推开对方埋在脖颈处的脑袋，他不知道这已经索取了一堆不应有东西的恶魔到底在做什么，无论怎么看都像是某个愚笨的仪式。  
血淋淋的口子冒出甜腥的殷红倒是被对方虔诚地舔舐干净，轻轻抚平外翻的口子仿佛在对待开在春风里的花，你这算是给我舔伤吗？——维吉尔盯着那张有点发傻的笑脸只感到太阳穴一阵突突的疼痛，他又不需要这种原始的做法，这个世界里还有人喜欢在性爱途中咬脖子的吗？  
维吉尔像是喝醉了酒，后面到底又发生了什么他不太记得清楚，只记得未拉开的怀抱姿势，搓弄胸脯的贪婪手法，与黏糊糊的亲吻，——他到底是有多喜欢亲吻，还有那一路发烫的羞红蔓延到脑后，对方一直涨红的面庞到让维吉尔有好几次感到烦躁，他这是在跟初尝禁果的处男做爱吗？  
等到一抹清醒的意识伴随着初升的太阳闯入未拉拢的窗帘，维吉尔扶着发疼的脑袋坐起身，发现这张淡色的大床上除了他与枕头下的阎魔刀之外什么都没有，那圈着腰杆强迫待在怀里睡觉的恶魔也不见了踪影，床上唯有他一人躺下的模样。  
愣了一会，仍旧怀疑地探入衣领摸上脖颈，干净平整的肌理皮层未留下任何伤口，更不用说那轻轻触碰便会疼到龇牙咧嘴的牙印，这里什么都没有，他看起来宛若个傻子。  
难道不过是一场荒唐的梦境？  
维吉尔半眯着眼睛盯着被褥的纹路，手机突然响了起来，斜眼便看到但丁的信息提醒。

尼禄想起来了今天早上在课堂上叨叨絮絮的哲学教授，胡子白花的矮个子男人扯着嗓子，憋红了脸拼命地将喉咙里的老痰挤出，最后无力的呻吟般说出那么句话，“年轻人，你们得有敢于质疑与批判的精神。”  
他知道这个时候不合时宜的思考是错误的，尼禄一直都不相信维吉尔跟但丁只是普通的兄弟关系，隐隐之中仿佛有个该死的声音告诉他，——嘿小子，你该不会还在单纯地觉得维吉尔只是个适合热辣性幻想然而现实中却对性冷淡的对象吧。  
当然了，这并不是某天晚上噩梦带来的荒谬联想，而是他的确看到了太多可疑的事情。而维吉尔是谁，这的确是个好问题，同个专业的妮蔻比他更感兴趣维吉尔的身世，总是跟他说维吉尔可能就是某个黑帮老大，得到的唯有尼禄的一句你少看点无聊的黑道小说。  
他到底从哪里来，做了什么，为什么过去二十几年里尼禄从来没有见过这名所谓的但丁的双胞胎兄长，他就像是鬼魅一般凭空出现，也可以下一秒安静的融入影子消失不见，唯独不变的便是他身上那复杂的荆棘花纹与优雅的蓝。  
抬眼便看到了面前穿着钴蓝色风衣走的优雅的纤瘦男子，他走在大学校园的校道上仿佛是一名检阅士兵方针的高傲将军，抱着书从图书馆里出来的行人不由得观望这前后弥漫着诡异氛围的二人，昂贵的布料与私人的定制，贴合地显现出维吉尔精瘦的腰杆，他曾经看见过但丁那只毛茸茸的手是如何熟练而又过分亲昵的搭在上面，微拱起的手心里应该如火般滚烫燃烧着。  
注意到了身后年轻人的视线，维吉尔转过头浅浅地瞟了他一眼，没有多说什么，反倒是停下了步伐等待后面脸上还挂伤的年轻人赶上，尼禄不自然地别过脑袋，仓促地将双手揣在兜里，一阵无名的烦躁从心肺一路蜿蜒到耳根，他只希望这双仿佛能够看透对方心思的眼睛赶快从他的身上挪开，也不知道维吉尔到底停下了多久，等到尼禄反应过来的时候，他已经距离前面的男子一大段距离。  
维吉尔在躲着他，尼禄好像能够感觉到这么一个事实，无论是握手相识的淡漠回礼与永远保持距离的高傲，也许是初次见面还未来得及融化两名成年人之间的隔膜，也许正如但丁所说的那般——我老哥不过是有点神经敏感罢了。  
可是，尼禄却又能隐隐地感觉到维吉尔在观察他，宛若一只躲在暗处等待猎物出现的豹子，虽然他并不知道这名男子到底想要在他的身上找到什么问题的答案。  
他今天又打架了，是的，一米八个子的青年人的身体里仿佛有用不完的气力和精力，同龄人都喜欢将其花费在无穷无尽的派对以及纠缠不清的性爱关系，他们班上有个家伙成功将校外一名未成年女孩的肚子搞大了。  
今天尼禄不得不带着维吉尔去校长办公室的时候还遇到了那个家伙，不知好歹地竟然朝着维吉尔吹了声过分响亮的口哨，他不怀好意的眼神落在维吉尔包裹在靴子里的双腿上。  
假若是但丁陪同他来参加来自领导级别往上的“批斗”，不对，尼禄擦了擦仍旧生疼的鼻子往下落的鼻血，但丁根本就不会来，虽然是他名义上的监护人，从小到大的家长会与毕业典礼，他都以各种奇行古怪的理由搪塞而迟到；就算是这次他来了，尼禄都能想到这名穿着过分招摇的红色夹克男子是如何耸着肩膀，一脸无所谓的流氓模样说道这可不是嘛。  
说到监护人，维吉尔也算是他名义上的监护人，这的确很奇怪，尼禄想不明白为什么前一周才出现的男子怎么就理所当然地接替了但丁的位置，更何况尼禄觉得自身已经足够承担所有做出的一切，根本不需要多一个人给他擦屁股，他已经熬过了十几年的孤独。  
不过，现在怎么说人数上还是只有一个人在“监护”着尼禄，但丁一如既往地失踪了，没有人知道他到底去干了什么，临走的时候除了颇为浮夸的告别与满冰箱的冷冻披萨开外，没有留下任何多余的痕迹。反倒是回来的时候总是大阵仗，尼禄一直都在忽视过分显而易见的事实，——他的叔叔貌似做的并不是见得光的行当，哪个普通家庭里会有如此多的冷兵器与热兵器。  
维吉尔对他这次校外斗殴事件没有做过多的评价，——他为了保护一名被领养的女孩而跟一群刚刚上高中的校园霸凌杠上了，这与过分聒噪且好动的但丁形成了鲜明的对比，在车上他也只是安静地时不时偷偷看尼禄一眼，却又在后者捕捉到尾巴的刹那冷漠地将脑袋转回原来的方位，看起来仿佛什么都没有发生过，他轻轻拍打的圆滚手指已经出卖了心思里的一切。  
尼禄知道他想要说点什么，当然不仅仅局限于今天发生的打架斗殴事件，毕竟尼禄打赢了对于维吉尔而言，从某个角度上是一种值得夸耀的地方，真的是古怪的家庭教育方式。他知道另外一个双方各怀鬼胎的话题对于刚见面没有一个星期多的维吉尔和自身而言，有点过分难以启齿，更何况维吉尔看起来并不像是喜欢将此摆在台面上讲的，宁愿让其孤独且无助地腐烂在暗处他也不愿意将其光明正大地摆在台面上任由他人来进行鉴赏与观看。  
这也是尼禄怀疑维吉尔与但丁二人之间关系的源头，当然了，也打开了尼禄内心不可见人的潘多拉魔盒，疯长的爱慕藤蔓失去了控制迷茫了这名青年人，他甚至觉得自己病了。  
初次在但丁那个破破烂烂的事务所里见到维吉尔的刹那，某种诡异的情愫悄然开花，面对维吉尔尼禄根本说不出任何一句脏话，更不用说普通的招呼了，他倒是难得的在但丁的面前对另外一人脸红，如同一只阿根廷大虾，维吉尔主动且优雅伸出手他都没有接受，导致晚上失眠的尼禄顶着黑眼圈在谷歌上面寻找这莫名的依赖感与吸引力源头到底来自于哪里。  
是的，维吉尔身上有种奇怪的牵引力，让尼禄不由自主地想要去靠近，他也说不清楚这是什么，冥冥之中让尼禄觉得他应该是追随的对象，为什么追随，为什么会爱慕，为什么？  
最初他单纯地以为是维吉尔身上不经意间流露出的冷峻气场与清高气质，到后面他发现，这已经可能不再是权力和金钱的羡慕，更多的往更为亲密的肢体接触上游走，狂妄肆意的扎根。  
尼禄看着维吉尔穿着睡袍使用那老掉牙的咖啡机磨咖啡豆的时候，莫名搂住他的腰将脑袋靠在对方的肩头上的冲动涌上心尖，他貌似能够轻嗅维吉尔身上的凌冽气息，意识到这该死的幻想后使得他在维吉尔半眯着的淡色瞳眸里落荒而逃。  
他尝试着避开这个危险且神秘的“不速之客”，可上天并没有给尼禄过多的机会，不单单是此刻但丁的外出留给了两人更多的空间。在某个夜晚，因为暂时交不起更为昂贵的房租而不得不被赶出门回到事务所居住的尼禄，从但丁未完全关上的门缝里看到了艳情的一幕。  
假若之前只是单纯的喜欢与爱慕，那么从此刻开始则变味成了疯狂的占有与病态的追求。  
正因为那晚的所见所闻，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
也许这个门是故意留给他的，也许只是单纯地不喜欢关门，或者更为直接的——他们两人根本没有意识到尼禄在此过夜，已经成年好几岁的尼禄就像是小时候撞见父母做爱的孩子般，在门后面红耳赤，想要拔腿装作什么都没有看到淡然的离开却无助地发现，他的脚仿佛扎根在了原地，所有注意力无法从维吉尔的身上挪开。  
门缝开的并不大，朦胧的床头灯光投射下的影子足够让尼禄知道在床上的两人，正是但丁与他的双胞胎哥哥维吉尔，他们亲密地贴在一块，两人的衣物随意地丢在地上，暗红色衣物与冷蓝色的交叠，模糊的黑影剪出枪支器械的模样，仔细一看便能观察到开了包装的避孕套反着光。  
年长的那方正骑在但丁的跨上，背光的曦泽在他姣好的曲线上投下一层浅淡的暖绒黄色，维吉尔总体看起来很瘦，尤其是那双没有过多赘肉的腿更加无行的拔高。  
可现在尼禄才知道，上天可能真的会偏心给某人，饱满的胸脯上挺立的樱红正被但丁裹在嘴里，犹如孩子吮吸着奶嘴般啃咬，他拉扯着对方把控着角度与下嘴的力度，喘着气。  
他摇摆着腰杆微昂起脑袋，仿佛在骑着一匹不甚听话的野马，而但丁的手稳稳地抚摸着维吉尔那绷紧的大腿上，肉感的起伏彰显着勃发的力感，揉捏着仿佛在无声的催促维吉尔，他们到底在做什么并不难猜，尤其是对于一名成年男子而言，就算没有吃过猪肉也看过猪跑。  
隐隐传来的喘息与呻吟搅乱了平静的夜晚，尼禄根本听不清楚但丁到底含着笑意低声跟维吉尔说着什么，凑前啃咬下巴的亲昵让尼禄只感到一口滚烫的唾液火辣辣地滚下深处，尼禄并不知道维吉尔回应了什么，他们两人肉体与肉体最为原始的接触是如此的自然，仿佛他们两人是上辈子不可触的恋人而不是流有相同血脉的双胞胎亲兄弟。  
无论是性爱现场亦或是悖论的乱伦场面都打破了尼禄对于往日平静生活的看法，他眨了眨眼，却可耻地发现自身硬的一塌糊涂，宽松的睡裤也被支棱出不小的形状。  
在尼禄仓皇而逃之前，他们换了个姿势，但丁粗长老二黏腻从维吉尔体内拔出，恋恋不舍地流出淫糜的丝线，被弟弟按倒在床上被迫架起大开的双腿，维吉尔半皱起眉头发出一声不满的抱怨，可就在这个瞬间，维吉尔突然转过了脑袋撞上了尼禄的视线，没有任何的防备。  
在情欲里拉不开沉沦的维吉尔露出了往日少有且难见的迷茫，他眼睛还未来得及找回集中的焦点，尼禄不甚确定维吉尔是否在这场看起来更像是单方面索取的暴力性爱里哭了，还没有等但丁掐着维吉尔的下巴强迫兄长看回自己之前，便匆匆地跑回房间。  
他一点都不口渴了，所有睡觉时的不适都被新的拍打在沙滩上可笑地挣扎着，尼禄有点庆幸明天早上他有早课，这样就不用尴尬地跟但丁和维吉尔一起吃早餐，他可不想见到维吉尔。  
大概好像明白了为什么后者会在清冷的早上端正地穿上高领的服装，兴许下面便是层叠的粉色印记，密密麻麻，全都是但丁的所属权，站在顶峰向他炫耀着他与兄长之间过分亲密的关系。  
腹部燃烧的火辣疼痛一路烧灼全身上下，他等了很久也没有盼到心跳恢复到平静的码率，睁着眼仿佛对入睡没有丝毫的帮助，尼禄却又绝望的发现，他将眼睛闭上的刹那出现的不过是维吉尔的模样，床上的媚态与平日的冷情交织在一块拉扯着尼禄颤抖的心尖。  
他无法忽视的一点便是，面对着叔叔的双胞胎哥哥，他无可救药的硬的一塌糊涂，过往所看过的情色都未让他如此不堪，烦躁与愤怒袭来让尼禄只想要发泄，他不是一个崇尚暴力解决事情的人，可就在此时却偏偏想要找到几个倒霉蛋让他们尝尝拳头的滋味。  
自暴自弃地从睡裤里掏出无人理会的小兄弟，这说出去可能让人笑掉大牙，——我对脱衣舞娘没有任何感觉甚至被怀疑是不是先天性阳痿可是看到维吉尔后却硬的可以钻地。尼禄微垂着眼睑，手上熟练地套弄着这根想要去到更为湿热的区域的小兄弟。  
——最好是维吉尔紧致的阴道里，他被自身这个不切实际的想法给吓了一跳，维吉尔哪里来的阴道？他可是一个身高过一米九的成年男子，没有任何女性的媚态，可是这个想法却又如此的理所当然，以至于尼禄并没有停下来以维吉尔作为性幻想对象撸管的进程，  
等到尼禄喘着粗气从床头扒拉出一包皱巴巴的纸巾将手中的精液擦干净，一阵无力的虚脱感姗姗来迟袭击了他，重重地倒在床上，内心逐渐恢复平静却没有任何原有的睡意，做错了事情的坏孩子在夜晚也会像上帝忏悔祈祷吗？  
等到太阳浅浅的爬到窗边，尼禄坐起身子一夜未睡，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，扭头便看到镜子里自身浓重的黑眼圈，将脑袋埋在双手之间发出一声沉重的感叹。  
他明白了，这叫做嫉妒。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP Dante/Vergil   
> 警告 Underage 潮吹描写 cuntboy！Vergil PWP 稍微的non-con 坏孩子文学   
> 作者的话 好久没有人找我约稿了导致我看到这篇稿子第一反应是我居然写了这玩意时间太久了我都忘了（挠头）  
> 然后因为游戏的问题，本来应该是昨天发出来的稿子变成了今天，没事（你）美国时间还是昨天555

维吉尔有段时间躲着但丁。

伊娃和斯巴达没有想明白这对双胞胎兄弟在闹什么矛盾。

也许这些冷战在家里总是发生的太过于频繁，他们也只不过是拍了拍嘟着嘴巴闹脾气地小儿子，无奈地看着远远坐在窗户前维吉尔孤傲地身影，告诉他哥哥不想理你是有原因的。

但丁觉得自己很委屈，到底委屈什么，最为根本的理由他心里有数，可是在伊娃关怀地问候下，他也只能扯一些有的没有的事情，例如说他弄烂了维吉尔最为心爱地书籍，再例如说他总缠着维吉尔跟他练剑而不让他看书之类的，却没有任何提及到上次那个稍有过分地理由。

他的哥哥当时用尽全身上下的气力将他踢翻在沙发下，被摔得还没来得及喊疼的小男孩只能眼巴巴地看着匆匆爬起来抱着书离开的兄长，眼疾手快的但丁眼瞧着摇曳的人影即将靠近，便匆匆地一屁股坐在沙发上那一团暧昧地水渍之上。

抱着双膝不知所措地模样让回来的父母起了疑心，很快，小儿子那灿烂过分的笑容匆匆地打消了他们过多的疑虑。

那块湿润的区域并不大，天气暖和的情况之下很快便会消失不见，蹭在布料外的大腿上湿湿冷冷的，但丁大脑单纯地出现了摆放在餐桌玻璃碗里的草莓，刚从冰箱里拿出来，鲜红欲滴，馥郁的果香总让他感到腹部一阵无名的饥饿。

只要稍稍分开男孩的双腿，低下脑袋，但丁便能看到双腿之间，那块由维吉尔双腿之间那柔软的器官哭出来的爱液，游走在沙发上边缘的痕迹像是猫抓般挠着心尖的敏感区。

噢，维吉，他眨了眨眼睛尝试着将孩子难以集中的注意力从脑海中他哥哥的模样转移到面前的图画书上，伊娃给他买了他最喜欢的关于英雄的连环画。

但丁心里扑通扑通地跳着，后知后觉才意识到所做的一切都意味着什么，还处在好动年纪的小孩子总是行动在思考前，每天晚上斯巴达双胞胎的被褥上总是一次又一次的上演这些不知所以然的事情，从维吉尔的身上索取出更多他没有见过的模样是但丁为数不多的冲动。

这跟练剑时候带来的肾上激素分泌是完全不同的体验，木剑相击发出的清脆响声只会激发但丁好胜的欲望，要紧的犬牙蠢蠢欲动，面对着像是艺术般挥舞着剑法的兄长，他只想要咬碎这只不知天高地厚的猎物的喉咙，但晃动的双腿总能让他不合时宜的分心，倒在维吉尔的木剑之下只能露出个缺了牙齿的傻笑，吃痛地按住发紫的小腿眼泪巴巴的不甘求饶。

这好像命中注定让他所知道的事情一般——维吉尔迟早会倒下。

这算是什么，年幼的孩子并不相信脑内的声音，甚至也没有跟伊娃提过这些事情，的确，他胡乱地抓了抓自己的头发，弄得像是一个鸡窝，维吉尔肯定讨厌极了他这般愚笨的模样，他的哥哥总是在床上“打”不过他，从任何一方面而言都是如此。

两个瞒着父母做坏事的孩子纠缠在一块，互相捂着对方的嘴，瞪大眼睛，分出细密汗液暧昧的扭打在一块，生怕房间里流露出的怪异声响会引来好奇的父母。

每个晚上都让但丁害怕且期待，上床之前他黏糊糊地跟在维吉尔的身后，上次的事情之后更是如此，拉扯着维吉尔的手得心应手的撒娇，他知道维吉尔不会真的甩开他，毕竟伊娃和斯巴达还在旁边看着，最起码他也得担当起一点名为兄长的责任。

利用父母并不是一件光彩的事情，他也知道维吉尔讨厌死他这般耍赖了，所有心里产生的不悦还是会在维吉尔不情不愿地落在脸上干巴巴的一吻变得无影无踪。

即便维吉尔躲着他，一到睡觉时间便卷着被子像是提防的贝壳，徒留一个背影给他，可谁也阻挡不住但丁像是一只八爪鱼一样从后面手脚并用的圈着他的花卷哥哥。

“维吉，我知道我错啦，你不要再生我的气了好不好，不要再不理我啦，求求你了。”他可怜巴巴地说道，一方面是真的出于被冷落的委屈，好一个没有哥哥疼爱的乖弟弟，另一方面他也知道维吉尔对他这般最没有任何的办法，从小到大即便再怎么厌恶但丁这般如懦夫般的“软弱”。

“你还是不想理我吗，为什么嘛，你要告诉我哪里做得不对，我一定改啦。”怀抱里的花卷动了一下，某程度上证明维吉尔还是有认真地听他说话，无赖的家伙怎么不知道自己到底做了什么好事惹得兄长生气，更为圈紧怀里的哥哥，往上爬走的八爪鱼将脑袋更为凑近维吉尔的耳边。

压低的声音仍透露出孩童应有的稚嫩与天真，可仍旧让维吉尔背后冒起一阵无名的冷意，被圈紧的男孩无法逃跑，只能硬着听取来自于胞弟根本不走心的道歉，“是不是上次的事情惹你生气啦？我不知道嘛，我只是想要哥哥你高兴不要讨厌我而已。呜呜，如果我弄痛你了，我真的感到很抱歉，维吉，但是你不要讨厌我，也不要不理我，好不好嘛。”

心脏出走到鼓膜旁肆意地跳动喧嚣，安静地等待着来自于维吉尔的回复。

也不知道过了多久，他才感到怀里的被子动了动，维吉尔没好气的转过身看着他，浅色的眸子藏不住内心的纠结，夜晚总是贪婪地模糊了兄长的大半的面庞，但丁无法清晰地看出此时维吉尔脸上挂着的表情。  
但丁还是下意识地露出笑意，丑丑的笑容，更为深层地钻入维吉尔的怀里，不给兄长任何说话的机会——只要你转过身了就是原谅我了，嘟起嘴巴模糊不清的囔囔着，“既然上次弄痛你啦，我保准这次真的，真的！不会弄痛你啦，真的真的，或者，我只是想看看那里是什么样子而已，晚上好黑我都看不清，我！——我保证要是我搞清楚了我再也不来烦你了，我发誓！”

“……”维吉尔安静地盯着但丁，不知道胞弟葫芦里到底卖什么药，从干净澄澈的眸子里愣是看不出任何的狐疑，但丁总是能够简单地让维吉尔感到嫉妒，就这样安静地蹬着但丁很久，思考着来自于胞弟新的筹码，嘴上这般承诺他倒也不是第一次听到了。

他这次认真的模样再一次让维吉尔动摇，但丁率先认错的委屈样子反倒是让维吉尔认为所有都是自己的过错才会导致如此，谁让他是哥哥呢，哥哥总是得承担一点教导弟弟的责任。

再退一万步而言，维吉尔羞耻地转动眼睛逃离来自于但丁过于率真的视线，倒也不是难受的让他无法承受，酥骨的快感隐隐约约地悦动于舌根之下，浅尝后便难以彻底拒绝，梦境里总是大胆的出现超出现在年纪可幻想的梦，紧圈住腰杆的手，肉体滚烫的相接，湿濡的下体与饱满感。

“最后一次。”

他最终还是答应了来自于但丁的要求，被子里的闷热让他红了面颊，躁动不安的热感从喉咙一路蔓延到胸口，只见到但丁发出咯咯的笑声，手脚并用将他圈到几乎要窒息，毛茸茸的头发耸动在面前，让维吉尔只想要赶快伸出手狠狠地抓住，好听到但丁吃痛。

点亮台灯会引来父母，斯巴达已经给他们讲好了睡前故事，伊娃也给他们两人晚安吻后才温柔的离开，他们最后还是选择去浴室，假装身体不太舒服的模样。

维吉尔极其不情愿，几乎是被但丁拖着走的，长胳膊长腿被拉扯到吱嘎生疼，没好气的白眼冷看面前兴致勃勃的但丁，姗姗来迟地思考一个严肃的问题，他是不是再一次上了但丁的当。

浴室里的灯光足够让他看清楚所有的一切，维吉尔坐在洗澡用的棕色小椅子上，修长的双腿并拢在一块，已经洗过头的蓬松发丝有几根慵懒地落在额头上，却被固执地抚到脑后。

平日夜晚，他天生好面子的哥哥总喜欢拉扯着被子亦或是枕头将脸遮拦，让但丁根本没有办法看到他的表情，光是从维吉尔嘴边流露出的喊叫他无法分辨，他的哥哥到底是欢愉亦或是游走在疼痛的刀尖上，那些声音是维吉尔平日所不会发出的，像是拨弄绷紧琴弦的手。

“好啦，哥哥，脱下裤子吧，现在不能反悔哦，要知道说谎的孩子是要被拔去舌头的，变成哑巴，到时候你就没有办法骂我啦，哈哈哈！”  
维吉尔眼神暗了暗，虽然不情愿，但总比有的时候力大如牛的胞弟亲自扯下松垮的睡裤来的要体面一点，站起身不情不愿的将裤子脱下，顺着光滑的腿部一路顺畅地落到脚踝，勾起一边将手中的布料挂在了身后衣服篓的边缘上。

再一次近距离的观察维吉尔的胯下还是让但丁感觉到无名的口干舌燥，他的哥哥已经将脑袋别过一边不愿意看他，裸露在外的耳根已经完全地宣告背叛，倒也有种慷慨就义的荒谬感，主动拉起了膝盖往两边分开，这个姿势到让他的屁股感到一阵生疼。

维吉尔的身上还残留着今晚沐浴的香气，淡淡的，但丁总觉得他哥的身上有另外一股若有若无的气息，他托着饱满的小腿肚，浅粉的膝盖落入眼里，不常见太阳的冷白色肌肤沾染上肉欲粉红是这个年纪的但丁见过最好看的颜色，头晕目眩的错觉让他像是一只饥肠辘辘的狼，欲将所有一切吞食下腹。

还只剩下一条内裤，不仔细看真的难以发现维吉尔胯下的不同，但丁也清楚地知道维吉尔前端确乎要比同龄人的要小上那么个尺寸，也有可能本来就是但丁自身的发育超标。

他没有浪费太多的时间，假若等会父母循着灯光找到了他们，那条肉欲的缝隙夹杂在布料之间润出水渍的模样已深深地印刻在但丁的小小脑袋里，他抖着手指，生怕维吉尔一个不乐意将他踢到一边——嘿他老哥的腿劲的确大的过分，将维吉尔最后一块遮羞布缓缓地取了下来。

倒也像是为一名傲慢的女皇虔诚的取下所不屑的物件。

不难发现，上面已经有透着少少的水渍，用手指摩挲能拉出暧昧的丝线，他不明白这意味着什么，蠢笨地咧开嘴就开始笑话，无非是关于维吉尔是否是吓尿了之类的蠢话，后者被气得脸青一阵白一阵，咬着下嘴唇心知肚明身体总有滚烫的液体顺着张合流淌了出去，也不好说些什么，只能斜着眼睛死死地瞪着但丁只求赶快闭嘴，全身上下散发着唯一的信号便是——你再嘲笑，明天练剑便会让你没有好果子吃，但是并没有起到什么实际性的效果。

往两边轻轻地掰开，伴随着维吉尔一声闷哼，湿润的穴口毫无遮拦地裸露在但丁的面前。

这下他可是有充足的灯光看清楚内里的构造，浅粉色的器官像是躲在玻璃罐子里的草莓色软糖般诱人，原来每天夜晚他抚摸的柔软细嫩便长成这般模样，细嫩阴唇因为外力的拉扯没任何办法更好地保护内里缩合的洞口，它们还没有完全发育完整，丝丝生疼的凛冽感让维吉尔不甚舒适。

因紧张绷直的大腿在但丁的注视下稍稍的发颤，维吉尔虽然全身上下没有多少肉，可但丁清楚地知道他哥哥大腿内侧有一块软肉，稍加拨弄便肉浪轻盈。

他犹豫了一下，咬着下嘴唇，发现那里湿的有些过分——明明他除了看之外什么都没有做，最终还是伸出手轻轻地拨弄微微凸起的阴蒂，这便是维吉尔最喜欢他抚弄的区域。

“但丁！“维吉尔有点生气了，他当然没允许但丁上手，可为什么尾音却在颤抖呢。

话音刚落他便急匆匆地用双手捂住了自己的嘴巴，生怕有什么别的奇怪声音流露在外，浴室并不小，但安静地只剩下两个孩子的呼吸声与暧昧的水声，但丁仍有婴儿肥的面庞因维吉尔突如其来的呵斥变得通红，“我答应了你的要求，但是你不准用手。”

“可是哥哥，我不这样怎么能真真正正的看明白这里呢？”但丁又换上了一副可怜的受害者面孔，维吉尔再一次意识到自身上了这白眼狼的当，一边说着，一边手上并没有停下动作，拇指与食指搓捏着那颗逐渐充血的小豆子，夹紧的同时往上稍稍一提，不再是最开始发现维吉尔这般秘密那样的生疏——他的哥哥喜欢被如此粗暴的对待。

迸发的快意让维吉尔几乎兜不住嘴里的声音，决定不再继续逗弄兄长，真的是糟糕透了，但丁凑上前去不要脸地蹭了蹭维吉尔发红的鼻尖，早日那威风的模样走哪里去了，他笑弯了眼睛只得到了来自于维吉尔一记狠狠的暴栗，差点咬到了自己的舌头。

“你看完了吧？看完了我们就回去睡觉，不要再来打扰我了。”心律不齐的维吉尔想要推开面前牛皮膏药似的弟弟，还未来得及软着腿站起身，便被外界的气力再一次重重地坐回在椅子上，他明明要比但丁高上那么点，可现在他却觉得但丁让他感到一阵无名的恐慌。

但丁的眸子在此刻亮的可怕，维吉尔从未觉得平日软弱只会哭泣的胞弟会像是这般坚韧好胜的模样，“不行，维吉，我还有地方没有仔细的看到，你可不能耍赖！”

“那你就速战速决不行吗？！”维吉尔生气了，几乎是喊出声，他有一种不详的预感，每次但丁在后面做恶作剧的时候他都有这般感觉，猛地被但丁捂住了嘴，小家伙反倒是吧唧一声亲在了维吉尔的额头上，当做一个抚慰性质的亲吻。

这算是什么，维吉尔伸手狠狠地挣脱开来自于但丁对他的言语禁锢，喘息的空隙只听到他那得逞的双胞胎弟弟嘟着嘴委屈巴巴地说道，“我也想啊，但是维吉你一直不配合我，我也想很快啊。”

算了，维吉尔瞪了他一眼，尝试着让自身放松，假装不过是一具没有任何生命力的普通人造模特，任由但丁那双小手在他身上肆意的留下印记，咬着下嘴唇，但丁还是很好奇某处方向，那便是每夜手指钻入的区域，那里属于维吉尔的哪里，接连到哪里。

为什么每次手指的戳入都会让维吉尔发出吃痛的声响，他也能感觉到有异物阻挡着他的入侵，但对于斯巴达的次子而言，破坏一切进入不过是最为简单的事情，只要稍稍用力横冲直撞，维吉尔会疼的差点哭出来，实际上也是如此，红着鼻尖可怜极了。

这下他可有时间仔细的观察了，他往外再次掰开那细嫩的穴，这下着力点偏下能让他看清楚贝被掰开两边的穴口是如何张合吞吐出粘稠的淫液，像是一张贪婪的小嘴，无声地邀请。

他凑上前去，厚重的呼吸铺洒在维吉尔敏感的肌肤上只剩下一阵酥麻的晃荡快意，他抗拒的双腿被紧紧地架在两旁，软下腰杆让他几乎没有任何办法使出气力抗拒。

但丁看到了，那是一层薄薄的肉膜，透着嫩粉色，随着维吉尔的呼吸有规则的上下收缩着，这是什么东西？但丁并不清楚，身上流淌着魔人血液的双胞胎还未惊讶于自身愈合能力的强大，倒是身体的主人维吉尔也发现了不妥的方向，被破开的痛楚几乎每晚都要尝试一遍，他那内裤总是能染上猩红色的血渍，不得不每天早早地起床洗干净像是无事般晾挂在外头。

“这是什么？”但丁的手指顺着外围轻轻地搔弄了一圈，却没有着急进入，摩挲着水渍咕啾的响，他抬起脑袋好奇的看着维吉尔，尝试着从他知识渊博的兄长脸上得到任何实际性的正确答案，而维吉尔也只是湿漉着一双眼睛回看着他，红着整张脸什么话都没有说，很明显的是他也不知道这是什么，这层每天都在生长的保护肉膜是什么。

等到日后，他们才知道这层东西不过是象征着童贞的处女膜，维吉尔恨死这玩意了，每次他被但丁狠狠地操进之前必定会再一次经历熟悉而又陌生的疼痛，像是每一次都在提醒他自己是如何被双胞胎弟弟所侵犯，内射到几乎兜不住，外流的精液还混着血液赤裸出粉色。

“原来我每天晚上摸到的都是这些东西呀，它看起来……有点可爱。”但丁轻轻地说道，认真的模样若是有一分放在平日斯巴达的教导上倒是还有分模样，手指更往内里走去，炙热紧缩的穴道只能勉勉强强地吃下一根，维吉尔着实是情绪太过于紧张了，尾椎燃起的疼痛让他下意识的蜷缩起脚趾，他知道接下来两根手指进入会是哪边肌肉发起剧烈的反抗，明日又是得混淆视听的清洗，他现在只想赶快从他如同恶魔般的双胞胎弟弟手下逃走，被掌控的氛围永远是他所恶心的。

缺了牙的小混球并没有到此为止，他现在更想知道维吉尔更多的秘密，在他单纯的大脑里认为只要他和维吉尔分享更多的秘密，那么会让他们两个的关系更为的紧密，谁都分离不开他们。

他一手摁压着维吉尔的阴蒂，旋转用力挤压出更多酥麻的快意晕乎了维吉尔的分辨能力，年纪较大的捂着嘴只能断断续续地发出破碎的呻吟，可惜两人所处的环境实在是过于逼仄，维吉尔几乎没有任何地方可以逃离，扭摆着腰杆想要离开但丁那双灵活的小手，却无法逃离但丁投下的阴影。

维吉尔的腹部也一阵收紧一阵放松，每次这般放纵过后，还没能够完全承受欢愉的稚嫩身体都会隐隐作痛，腹部往下走的区域，这里到底藏了什么样的怪物？

前端微微的勃起，更为明显的便是维吉尔身下的穴口，浅嫩的区域流出更多半透明的液体，只要稍稍用指尖擦弄便能在指尖拉起淫丝，但丁平日也能扣出一堆微烫的液体，倒也没有今天见到的来的真实。

他抚摸着两边的阴唇，轻轻地用指甲顺着沟壑扣弄抚摸，大拇指坏心眼地顺着湿滑的液体摁入维吉尔张开的穴口，往内挤压，稍稍用力的往上顶弄某个凹陷的区域，他可怜的细瘦哥哥只能痉挛在原地，昂起的脑袋险些撞倒脑后的瓷砖，蜷缩的脚趾又放开，再一次蜷缩，像是失去了控制的机器人。

那原本浅色的器官在这般折磨下变得深色的粉嫩，像是被白色巧克力包裹住的鲜嫩草莓，但丁吞了口唾沫，若不是这般姿势的限制，若不是不在床上，他倒是很想将维吉尔两条瘦弱的腿往他耳边压下，轻轻地吮吸那流淌在外的液体，品尝下这到底是什么味道，是否舌头带来的感触也跟手指传递而来的那般一样柔软滑嫩。

孩童的柔韧性一直很好，更不用说一直注意自身情况的维吉尔，他在不断长身体，拔高的小树每天都不忘记加强训练，然而这般会让维吉尔更好地裸露出穴口，当然了，还有他根本没有多少肉块的臀部，所有的一切都无限的放大，脑海内闪烁的场景让但丁越发决定等会回去也要这般查看。

真的是太难堪了，孩童坏心眼的天性让但丁想要去嘲笑他的哥哥，平日维吉尔总是将他打的落花流水，此刻他可是踩在胜利的砖块上面，那高傲不近人情的维吉尔在此刻居然哭的泣不成声，却还在固执地装作什么都没有发生，眼角残缺的眼泪在灯光下闪烁着水光。

小孩子的情绪把控一向都是个大问题，即便是处理情绪极为优秀的维吉尔在此刻都溃不成军。

他已经潮吹过两次了，还不知道自身是敏感易高潮体质的维吉尔抖着身子只感到一阵脱力，往后扒拉的手找不到任何着力点，最后只能无助地掐捏着但丁的小熊睡衣，任由留下褶皱。

断断续续落出的液体有不少喷溅在但丁的身上，更多的还是在地板上，原本一塌糊涂的穴口变得越发混乱，他们等会得花上一定的时间将这些冲洗干净，不要留下可疑的气味。

维吉尔看着他又要继续只顾着摇脑袋拒绝，却没有任何办法拒绝手上力气出奇大的弟弟，他混沌的脑子里还在咒骂但丁，要知道平日这可是他的手下败将啊，怎么在此刻犯上了呢？

本能告诉但丁这里是适合外物进入的，像是某块空缺，等待着外物的填满才能得到真正的满足，那到底是什么，但丁小脑瓜一时之间根本转不过来。

地板很冷，他可舍不得维吉尔跪在瓷砖上面，即便现在坐在椅子上快要脱力的哥哥并不能让他更好地进行下一步，跪在马桶上看起来更容易引来骚乱招来父母，手指扣弄足够让维吉尔又痛又爽，有小许唾液顺着他兜不住的嘴角流了出来，都来不及擦去。

“你弄得好脏，维吉，到时候妈妈发现我们就惨了！”但丁吐了吐舌头，做了个鬼脸，维吉尔喘着气抽着鼻涕已经游走在哭泣的边缘，明明将这所有一切弄得一团糟的分明是他，手指之间牵连着丝线随着动作发出黏腻的咕啾水声，轻抚着阴唇偶然震起突然的酥麻快意。

“都不是因为你……！”维吉尔话都说不稳当，险些咬到舌头，合拢的膝盖仍旧发抖，眼瞧着但丁歪着脑袋不知道在思考什么，便尝试着站起身捡起衣物逃回到床铺上。

“不准走，哥哥，你现在好脏哦！居然还想要直接跑！”眼看维吉尔跌跌撞撞地站起来，但丁显然急了，他一把搂住维吉尔没有多余赘肉的腰杆，像是托着只张牙舞爪的猫，如果哥哥能长点肉的话手感应该会更好，一边这么想到一边从旁拿起花洒，“到时候弄到床上要怎么解释啦！”

“什么？”维吉尔显然还没有转过来，快意宛若毒药将他的大脑神经渗透麻痹了半分，他扭过脑袋想要瞧瞧这混球到底窸窸窣窣摩挲着什么，便看到了闪着冷光的莲蓬头，金属面倒映出他那沾水的眸子与通红的面庞，再次开始抗争扒拉着但丁的胳膊差点让两人一同摔到地上。

“洗干净我们就回去啦，好不好，很快的！”大脑一片混沌，这类似于把孩子的姿势与口吻让维吉尔感到另类的羞耻，作为长兄的他怎么轮得到让但丁来给他清洗，越想越生气却又没有任何地方可以宣泄便直接狠狠地咬在但丁的手臂上，力度之大让他能够吮吸到血液的甜腥气息。

夹着眼泪吃痛的但丁没有打任何招呼直接打开了花洒，冰冷的水直直地冲刷在维吉尔因情欲而发烫粉红的大腿内侧，维吉尔发出一声尾端走调的半截尖叫，直接拉到最大的花洒喷射出来的粗大水流情热地拥抱在肌肤上，像是一块滚烫的铁落在冷水里，神经末端宛若烟花般绽放的快意与痛感让维吉尔绷紧双腿，似乎这般便能阻拦洪水猛兽的冲刷，踮起脚尖，失去了原本撕咬的毅力，微吐着舌头整个脑袋几乎埋在但丁手臂上，不规则痉挛的下半身看起来可怜极了。

冷意让维吉尔发出呜咽的哭声，他是个极度害怕寒冷的小可怜虫，平日都要把自己裹的严严实实怎么受得了如此的侮辱，但丁感到手臂上一阵湿润，恐慌地发现维吉尔已经咬着下嘴唇小声的抖着肩膀哭了起来，注意到但丁关注的眼神，维吉尔还是尝试着聚拢视角凶巴巴地瞪回去，即便这看起来没有任何用处，如果他能将鼻涕给擦干净似乎还能有那么点威慑力。

“不要哭啦，我现在把水调回去，但是维吉，你这样紧绷着腿我要怎么洗干净里面噢，等下麻烦你打开点腿啦，洗干净就回去了。”花洒稍稍挪开，短暂逃离冷水魔爪的维吉尔松懈下紧绷的神经，他的脚趾在光滑的地上胡乱地抓着，被托着胸口的感觉并不好受，尤其是上半身的睡衣大多被叠在胸口与手臂之间，赤裸地露出大半截原本隐藏在布料下的冷白色腰杆。

温热的水逐渐抚平了维吉尔原本毛躁的心情，但丁温柔的冲洗与热水的怀抱让他有些发困，快意消耗他过多的热量，他那顽劣的胞弟在此刻感觉上还像是那么回事，细心安静地帮他冲洗着大腿内侧，刚觉得但丁倒也不像是自己所觉得那么混球，下一秒维吉尔便像是被抓住了尾巴末端的猫，整个人再次警惕起来。

水流从大腿缝隙挤了进来，过分靠近的莲蓬头让水流毫无障碍地笔直洗刷着鼠蹊部，先前被手指玩弄到红肿的阴唇还未来得及缩回去，高潮次数过多让维吉尔此刻敏感极了，但丁的指尖轻轻抚摸便能流出一滩淫液，更何况这来势汹汹的细密水流，毫不避讳地直直撞上了娇嫩的一面，还有的触碰到肌肤不得不稍稍偏离原本的路线，扭头撞上了挺立的圆滚。

穴口张合着，维吉尔已经分不清楚他到底是在往外流着滚烫的淫液，亦或是花洒里的水争先恐后地往湿热的内道钻去，更有可能是二者都有，半透明的粘液混杂着冲刷的热水不断地从抖擞的双腿之间流下，落在地上，滴滴答答的水声总让维吉尔误以为是自身的失禁造成，暖热感与快意的刺激让他闷不住胸口不断堆集的酸软酥麻，抖着下巴哼哼地叫了几声，殊不知但丁将他自觉地顺着手上的动作而抬腰扭动的淫乱模样全部收入眼里。

“别撑开！”但丁一条腿强硬的挤入维吉尔的双腿之间，膝盖往外拉开半强迫其更为夸张的张开双腿，他可怜的雌穴被水冲洗的一片干净的色欲，只是那微张的穴口与滴水的唇瓣像是不知恬耻的小嘴，犹豫了一会还是决定不用手——更何况他根本没有多余的手去做这码事，将花洒往更为内里的地方冲洗，并不是故意的，他没有意识到这导致原本斜侧着的水流在此刻变成了正面的冲刷，没有任何阻拦、直直地冲撞上了毫无防备的可怜蜜穴。

维吉尔从未想到过一个花洒会给他带来这般超出身体承载的快意，滑下的腰杆让但丁更好地操洗那仍旧流水不断的敏感穴口，他听到维吉尔原本稚嫩的童音也发生了稍许变化，多了分不属于这个年龄层段的欲望与妩媚，被咬的发红的嘴唇在灯光下透着暧昧的水光，明天他们该怎么跟爸爸妈妈解释这个呢？

“维吉，我快帮你洗干净啦！等下我们就可以回床了，在此之前你能不能亲我一口呢？”

“你真的是、得……得寸进尺！”维吉尔涨红了脸半天才憋出这么几个简短的单词，像是用光了他所有的精力去思考，这也怪不得他，现在舌头都无法伸直只顾着冒泡的快意将他吞噬，年纪还小的斯巴达长子哪有很好的抵抗力，即便日后也是这般放乱的模样。

“那就当你默认啦！”但丁猛地笑了起来，将兄长的话语选择性耳边风一直是他的长项，噼里啪啦的水声根本听不清楚穴道里推挤外来热浪的咕啾淫荡水声，水流顶撞着阴唇与凸起的阴蒂让维吉尔像是触电般抖弄着身体，低垂的眼睫毛上挂着浅淡的泪珠，他看起来像是失禁了，也许已经失禁了，只是但丁看不见罢了，混着热水一路流淌到了下水口，他抖的像是一片秋日里的叶子，发红的臀部与痉挛的大腿，所有的一切都让但丁着迷。

当他像是被下了蛊一样吧唧一口吻上兄长自身咬到发红充血的嘴唇的时候，维吉尔再一次陷入了高潮的迷茫，根本来不及推开但丁，只能纵容他这超过了规矩的举动，——哪有亲生双胞胎兄弟到这个年纪还通过亲嘴来表达爱意？

他那声拔高的呻吟消失在了但丁毫无技巧的亲吻之中，无规则晃动的腰杆吹出了更多透明的液体，混杂着干净的热水滚烫的落在微冷的地面，倒映出维吉尔大腿一阵无名的痉挛。

“亲爱的，这么晚了，你们两个还在浴室里做什么呢？”门口逐渐传来了伊娃关怀的问候，冥冥之中好像有什么提醒着她，让已经快要入睡的妇人从房间内赶来，只见到倒映出的两个人影模糊不清，无法真真地看清楚心爱的双胞胎在做什么。

“没有，妈妈，是我不小心尿裤子啦，”但丁猛地从维吉尔的身上弹跳起来，小手从兄长的穴口拔出发出轻轻的一声啵，宛若在不舍的挽留，被玩弄到有稍许翻外的穴肉露出色欲的粉色，胡乱地将粘稠的液体抹在自己的裤子上；听到伊娃的声音，维吉尔猛地一个机灵差点从椅子上摔下来，好险他扶住了而没有狼狈的引起更多的怀疑，“我让维吉帮我清理一下，什么事情都没有啦，妈妈你可以放心睡觉哦，我换完裤子也要跟哥哥一起回去睡觉啦！”

“真的是让人不放心的孩子，”伊娃无可奈何的叹了口气，倒也是担心一直没有出声的维吉尔，不过按照平日她对于大儿子的了解，现在应该是冷着脸给他调皮的弟弟洗裤子，“维吉？”

“嗯……”维吉尔的声线沙哑的不像话，他眼睛要是不加以处理的话明天可能会肿起来，听到维吉尔的回应后伊娃稍微放心了点，敲了敲门但没有进来，这足够吓得维吉尔整个人都清醒了不少，瞪着但丁的眼睛因为水雾少了几分震慑。

“那晚安啦，孩子们，但丁，你的确也得注意下了，不要每次都让哥哥帮你洗裤子。辛苦你了，维吉，明天我们会出去野餐，希望你们还是早点睡哦。“伊娃笑了笑便离开了。

“哥哥，”听着伊娃的脚步声越来越远，但丁一把搂住了面前如同见到天大敌人的维吉尔，黏糊糊地凑上前去讨好地蹭了蹭对方发烫的面颊，维吉尔浅色的眸子里倒映出他使坏的模样，明明是孩童般灿烂的笑容，可却让维吉尔下意识的抓紧了衣角，

“我们回去继续吧？没有湿了的床单的话，要怎么跟妈妈解释我的尿床呢？”


End file.
